Fairy Tale Twists
by missmiamya
Summary: What if Cinderella’s dream man was none other than… rating going up based on upcoming chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tale Twists**

**By: missmiamya**

**Summary: What if Cinderella's dream man was none other than… read to find out! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if I did I definitely wouldn't be sitting here writing this...**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at A LWD. I however love reviews. Positive or Negative…just don't be extremely harsh. Point out spelling errors or grammar errors because I'm sure there are some. No matter how many times I re-read this or spell check it; it's just my luck! So Review's are awesome…Hope You Like it!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Casey's Pov**

I sat at the table with Lizzie listening to mom talk about her date from the night before. George, apparently her date, was constantly knocking stuff over but she seems to have had fun they are going out again tonight. I guess I'll go to that party with Emma that her cousin was invited to. It could be fun. It's a public school party. I can only imagine how wild it'll be. I guess it's a costume party. I have the best costume ever.

**oOoLateroOo**

I look myself over in the mirror. I'm wearing an aqua colored prom style dress, which is beyond low cut, and a crown with little diamond looking stones all over it, and a silver glittered mask that goes around my eyes. I do the finishing touches on my make up. Emma knocked on the door so I quickly let her in. Her costume was simply our school uniform only modified to like half the length of the skirt and the top of her shirt was unbuttoned revealing her cleavage and it was tied so that it also revealed her toned stomach and belly button ring. I love Emma to death, but she truly is the stereotype of Catholic School Girls.

"Whoa babe you look amazing!" Emma says as she walked through the door.

"Thank you!" I say as I quickly applied my lip gloss, "Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah of course." Emma says walking out the door ahead of me. I lock the door and head out to her car.

The whole ride to the party was basically spent talking about how hot Emily says her neighbor is, and how we are shocked that she has even been invited to his party. Apparently his dad is going out or something and he decided it was the perfect last minute party time. Emma and I both think that Emily is only being invited because Derek, her neighbor, knows Emily's cousin attends Catholic school, but that is okay with us. We pull up to Emily's house, park and go inside. Emily is really nice, I've met her before; however, she is overly obsessed with her neighbor in a very unhealthy way. After Emily touches up her make up we all head over to Derek's. There are already a ton of people there. I immediately hit the area that has been cleared and set up as a dance floor. Before long there is some random cute, okay hot guy, dancing with me, okay so it was more grinding than dancing but oh well.

"I'm thirsty!" I say at the end of the 4th song we have danced together to. I am shocked as he leads me by my hand to the kitchen. There of course is plenty of alcohol to choose from, but I'm not much of a drinker, and besides I have to get home sometime tonight. Knowing Emma she is already half way to drunken land already, so I decide to just grab water.

"Want to go talk?" The guy asks he is still holding my hand. Did I already mention he is hot?

"Sure," I reply not sounding too excited or bored. He looks around and then motions for me to follow him upstairs. He must be familiar with the house because it's pitch dark up here and he knows his way around. We approach a door that is slightly a jar and hear faint whimpers.

"Hang on a second." The boy says quietly walking into the room. I stand in the door way watching him, or more like listening.

"Hey Smarty what is the matter?" The boy asks quietly in a kid friendly tone.

"Smerek?" A little girls voice questions.

"Yeah, Smarty it is me. What is wrong?" He asks

"I…I had a night dream." says the little girl innocently.

"Tell me about it, and it'll never come true" Smerek replied calmly stroking the little girls back.

"Daddy got hurt. He got hurt reals bad. And he left to be with mommy." The little girl says crying.

"Shh it'll be okay Daddy sat going to go be with mommy anytime soon. Smerek says rubbing Smarties back until she fell asleep a few minutes later.

Smerek walked back over to me and took my hand leading me to a room a door down. I assume it is his. There are girls in bikini's littering the walls, but at this moment I am over looking that because what I have just seen melted me. This guy was beyond sweet and totally hot.

"So Smerek what do you do for fun?" I ask jokingly after all he hadn't introduced himself although I'm sure it is the famous Derek Venturi.

"Hockey, Party, date. It's Derek by the way." Derek says sitting down on his bed and gesturing for me join him.

"Casey" I say as I sit down next to him. Everything I had head about Derek Venturi pretty much was out the window. He was sweet, and hot, and plays hockey and is way hot.

"Casey what do you do for fun?" Derek asks mimicking me, it's cute actually.

"You know make out with random guys that I've just meant"

"Oh really so you aren't going to bitch slap me if I do this?" Derek asks as he kisses my lips gently and pulls away. A simple little peck from this guy and my whole body shivered. It was amazing.

"Definitely not." I whisper as I moved closer to him taking it upon myself to continue our kiss it was gentle but still amazing. I lean back against the pillows, pulling him down with me. My crown falls somewhere, but I don't let that bother me. When we break the kiss for air, Derek moves almost immediately to my neck where he left a trail of open mouthed kisses. This guy is definitely hand on. I like that. I also like that he has no clue as to who I am, Emma maybe the slut of our school, but I'm definitely not to far behind. Derek moves back up to my lips, and his hands are still roaming, as are mine. My cell phone, which happens to be stashed in my bra, begins to vibrate. Derek sort of shocked by the sudden vibration pulls away from me. I pull my cell phone out. It was a text from Emma. She had apparently had enough to drink, and was ready to go home.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go." I say to Derek struggling to get up from under him. When I finally succeed in doing so he steals my cell phone, and does something quickly. Before he hands it back he pulls me into another kiss. When we pull apart he smirks.

"We should definitely continue this something." Is all Derek says before I leave. I'm not really sure how to face Emily when I have just been making out with the guy she is in love with, so when I find them I just avoid Emily's eye as she helps me get Emma to her car. Emily tells us to be careful before she heads for her house. Emma was definitely going to end up at my house in my bathroom for the night, but she was still in party mode and showed it by blaring the stereo full blast, all the way home. When we finally got to my house there was already a bag with puke in it on Emma's lap. SO I help her p to my bedroom, and into my bathroom. Surprisingly mom isn't home yet. Which I am definitely glad about. Emma threw up some more, and I got her some comfortable clothes and help her into them. We went into my bedroom and Emma passed out on the bottom bunk. I felt my phone Vibrate as I lay down on the top bunk.

"Hey Princess did you make it home?" I smiled Derek had gotten my number and programmed his into my phone.

"Yeah I did. So, when will this Princess get to finish what she started with Prince Charming?" I reply smiling. I'm not sure why but I can't seem to stop smiling actually. My phone buzzed again.

"Hm…Tomorrow around noon?" Derek replies.

"Sounds great, I'm going to bed." I reply continuing to smile.

"Sweet Dreams. XoXo"

"XoXo"

**OoOThe Next MorningOoO**

I woke up at 9 the next morning glancing around my room. Emma wasn't anywhere in sight. I went into the bathroom, and found a note on the mirror.

"Last night was fn! Thanks for going with me and making sure I got here safe. Had to leave early See you tomorrow at school! LYLAS!"

I heard my phone buzz in my bedroom. Checking it I smiled.

"Good Morning Princess!"

"Would be better if Prince Charming was here ;)"

"Hmm…that would be a great morning." 

I smile as I walk downstairs to get breakfast. I want to check wit my mom to make sure it is going to be okay to hang out with Derek, but I don't want to wait until noon to see him. I don't know what it is about this guy but he is great. I've heard how he is a payer, but I melted instantly when I saw him, touched him, and especially kissed him last night. I shouldn't do this to Emily, but I can't help it. He's well he's wow. I walk into the kitchen mom looks excited and is talking on the phone. I daze back into dream land of Derek when my phone vibrates again.

"Can we meet up before noon?" I smile again. Mom is still yakking.

"Mom can I go out for awhile?" I ask not trying to be rude.

"Huh…yeah go ahead Case I just be home by 5:30. We have plans at ." 

"Thank You" I quickly text Derek.

"Definitely…where?" I run upstairs and pick out a cute pair of jeans and a halter top. As I'm getting ready to jump in the shower he texts me back.

"Hm…do you want to come over here? Dad and the siblings went out for awhile." 

"Sure…give me 30 to 45 minutes!"

"K…although that will be hard ;)" I smile as I took a quick shower getting dressed and scrunching my hair quickly. I grab my car keys, run down stairs, and yell that I will be home by 5:30. I was excited but slightly nervous to hang out with Derek. I mean I knew next to nothing bout the guy and was definitely moving quickly with him, despite what I have heard about him being king of playing girls. I pull up to his house and grab my cell phone.

"What no royal treatment?"

Derek appears at the door and smiles before walking out to my car. He opens the door and bends down kissing me softly. When we pull apart we both have wide smiles spread across our faces. He takes my hand as if helping me out of the car. I shut the door and we walk hand-in-hand up to the house.

"Want to watch a movie?" Derek asks as he leads me into the living room and to the couch.

"Sure.." I say smiling.

"You pick it out. They are in the cabinets under the TV I'll be right back!" Derek says walking towards the kitchen.

I search through the cabinet not really sure what he is really into. I cam across 10 Things I Hate About you, probably the greatest Movie ever. Heath Ledger and Julia Stiles you can't go wrong. I pop it into the VCR and sit on the couch. Derek come back in with a tray containing popcorn, pop, M&M's Gummy worms, Cookie Dough Bites, Lemon heads and Chips. I laugh slightly as he puts it down on the table.

"What?" He asks sitting down next to me eating gummy worms, one half way out of his mouth. I grab the other half with my teeth and we meet in the middle we battle for the gummy worm. I think he let me win. After kissing we pull apart and both start laughing.

" You are beyond cute." Derek says grabbing a handful of popcorn and tossing it at me.

"Hey I don't think so." I through some popcorn at him. He catches some of it in his mouth and smiles at me.

"You goober!" I say smiling at him and he starts tickling me. We end up on the floor in a tickling match that Derek is definitely winning considering I am the most ticklish person on this planet. He has me pinned to the ground straddling me. He leans down and places his lips on mine making me stop laughing as I kiss him back. He pulls away and asks "Truce?" 

"Definitely. I say laughing a little bit.

"So how about that movie?" Derek asks as he climbs off of me, and helps me up. I smile and nod as we sit down on the couch. I grab the remote and start the movie. Derek puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. I remember watching the first ten minutes or so before I feel asleep. I blame Derek for this because he kept absentmindedly drawing circles on my arm. After the movie ended Derek moved to get the remote and woke me up in the process.

"Great choice of a movie Princess, to bad you snored through it all." Derek says smirking.

"Whatever Prince Charming! I can't help it that you make a good pillow." I reply smirking at him as well.

"What so you think I'm fat? Because Babe this is 100 muscle!" Derek says trying to be serious.

I bust up laughing.

"What?" Derek asks trying to seem offended by my laughing. He starts tickling me once again. And we end up on the floor in another tickling fight. I am on top of him this time and decide to call a truce by kissing him. As we deepen the kiss my cell phone rings.

"Ugh.." I sort of growl climbing off of Derek and picking my phone up off of the table. He follows me up and puts his arms around my waist from behind as I answer my phone.

"Hi," I say quickly.

"Yea," Derek begins to lightly suck on my neck.

"Who are these plans with?" Derek pulls away from the spot I can tell he just left and admires it.

"Oh"

"Okay" 

"Yeah, Love You too." I hang up the phone and playfully slap him in the arm.

"What he asks innocently.

"You know exactly what!" I say smiling at him.

"Well I couldn't help it. You are too hot to resist." Derek says smirking.

"Aww quite the charmer…not!" I say jokingly. He laughs as he begins to tickle me again.

"Wait! I have to go! We have plan with my mom's boyfriend or something like that.' I say stopping him by grabbing his hands and pulling his arms behind my back still holding onto them.

"Ugh, but I'm having fun." Derek says whining a little bit.

"We can hang out tomorrow after school." I suggest. I know his rep and I'm not going to let him walk all over me. He's going to have to commit to me if he wants to have anything to do with me.

"Fine. I'll miss you though." Derek finally says kissing my lips softly.

"I'll miss you too." I say unlocking our hands. I allow my hands to wrap around his neck, and I pull him in for a kiss. He deepens it and attempts to pull me over to the couch. I pull away from him and smile. "I'll talk to you later." 

He walks with me out to my car and leans down to give me another kiss. I finally manage to get going after about 5 more minutes of his protesting. Saved by the phone ringing in the house. He quickly said good bye and jogged up to the house. He waves from the window as he talks on the phone. I get stopped by a red light and flip my visor down to examine the hickey I know has formed there. It isn't that bed but defiantly noticeable. Mom will hopefully be to busy to notice. I drive home and grab a hoodie and throw it on over my halter. Mom had said to dress warm. She refuses to tell us where we are going and leaves us guessing until we pull down town where the annual street fair is taking place. We get excited as she leads us over to the Marry-Go-Round. I smile as I see Derek and Marty on the Marry-Go-Round. I'm not paying attention when Mom introduces me, and I don't catch the kid's name, oh well. Wait I thought that George had three kids. Why are Marty and Derek walking over here. Correction why did Marty just scream daddy and jump into George's arms? Oh my gosh…I glance at Derek who has the same confused look on his face. I choose not to acknowledge that we know each other. Praying that he doesn't either. Marty grabs one of my hands and one of Derek's and drags us to the Farris wheel. We all climbed into one, Marty sitting between Derek and me. Marty giggles before telling me she has a secret to tell me. I lean down and she whispers into my ear.

"Oh really?" I ask looking at Derek with one eye brow slightly raised.

"What did she just say?" Derek asks slightly freaked out.

"I'm not going to tell you." I say laughing and then smiling at Marty I say "I do too."

"You do to what?" Derek asks slightly annoyed. "Smarty what did you tell Casey? Smarty Don't make me tickle you." Derek says as Marty pretends to lock her lips and throw away the key. Derek starts to tickle her and she laughs. I laugh as well and then Derek turns on me and starts tickling me.

"Okay…Okay I give. She said that you want me to be your girlfriend!" Casey says through fits of laughter. 

Derek gets a sort of shocked look on his face as he looks from me to Marty and back again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Like I said before Reviews are Amazing! And it's sort of a cliff hanger…so review if you want to see the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tale Twists**

**By: missmiamya**

**Summary: What if Cinderella's dream man was none other than… read to find out! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if I did I definitely wouldn't be sitting here writing this...**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the great reviews…I'm pretty sure I replied to them all and if not sorry. Glad you liked the first chapter. Hopefully it continues to move on smoothly. Sorry for the more than the week it took me to update I'm like one of those sucky-updaters; I love to take a long time to make sure I like it. Anyways on with Chapter two!**

**OoOoO**

**Derek's Point of View  
**

**OoOoO**

"She said that you want me to be your girlfriend!" Casey says through fits of laughter.

I get a shocked look on his face as I look from Casey to Marty and back again. How can Marty possibly remember Casey from that night? Let alone know that I want to make Casey the one girl that can actually capture my heart. Am I really that transparent? I wonder if Dad or Ed noticed anything was up. Probably not they are two self absorbed. Marty on the other hand yeah I guess it makes sense. I mean she does basically worship me as her older brother, and protector.

"Derek, are you okay?" Casey asks as she watches me intently.

"Huh…yeah I was just…Marty how did you know that?" I ask the question interrupting myself.

"When you tucked me in after my night dream yesterday night Casey was in the door way. She is berry pretty, and you said this mornin' that you'd met a girl. I just used my brains and put it together like a puzzle. Casey is the girl you was talkin' about." Marty explains.

"So then you do?" Casey asks registering what I have just asked Marty.

"Um well yeah kind of, but what about my dad and your mom. Isn't that a little awkward. They are dating. Are we aloud to in that situation?" I ask looking into Casey's eyes as they get stopped at the very top of the Farris Wheel.

"I don't know, but what they don't know can't hurt them." Casey says smiling.

"Smarty can you keep a secret. A really really big secret?" I ask looking down at the smiling Marty.

"Uh huh!" she says nodding her head.

"You have to pinky promise you won't tell anyone." Casey says holding out her pinky to Marty.

"I won't tells no body. Not even my stuffed andimals." Marty says locking her pinky with Casey's.

I smile at the two of them. It is cute how great they bond together. I mean Marty is my little sister, and I care about her above pretty much everything in the world; except maybe Hockey and now Casey. It's good to know that Casey is going to care about her as much as I do. Marty takes my hand and Casey's and puts them together. Casey laughs at her attempt to get us to hold hands.

"You are goofy." Casey says poking Marty jokingly.

"No….Smasey you are goofy." Marty says creating a nickname for Casey that is sure to stick just like Smarty and Smerek have.

I laugh at them and interlock my fingers with Casey's Smarty giggles at us and tries to rock our cart as the ride continues. After that right Marty wanted to go ride the little rides and I for one was dying to ride the Zipper, Bullet, and all the other crazy upside down rides at the fair. Dad and Nora took Marty off to ride the little kid rides and Ed and Liz ran off to ride the Tilt-A-Whirl. After I glanced around to make sure none of them were around and could see I slipped my hand into Casey's interlacing our fingers as we walked along the street.

"So what are we going to ride?" I ask Casey as we make it past the Tilt-A-Whirl.

"I don't care I'm up for anything." She replies smiling at me.

We arrive at the Zipper first and as we are in line Casey is in front of me and I wrap my arms around her waist resting my chin on her shoulder. She turns her head so that she can see me and smiles.

After riding a few rides we decide to go ahead and get something to drink, some cotton candy and go find somewhere to sit down for a while. Casey finds us a bench and waits as I go down to get us some cotton candy and a bottle of water. I walk back to the bench and I notice that Ed and Liz have found her. I am slightly disappointed by this having wanted to spend some time alone with her considering we had just officially started dating only an hour or so ago.

"Hey Derek" Ed says as I approach the bench.

"Hey guys. Aren't you like riding ride or something?" I ask trying to not seem to anxious to get them to go away.

"Um not anymore. Edwin seems to have a weak stomach, and I'm not riding anything by myself." Liz says from the other side of Casey.

"Oh well what about getting some snack food or something. Have you tried those donuts dude?" I say trying to get them to go away.

"Nah man I already puked once, besides I think we are still going out to eat for like pizza or something. We should probably go find Dad and Nora." Edwin says.

"Oh well you do that. Case and I will wait here for you guys to come back." I say glances at Casey who is giving me a goofy look.

"Hey kids, you ready to go get some pizza?" George asks as they approach with a sleepy looking Marty.

"Of course." Case says standing up from the bench. Dad and Nora are leading us through the crowd, Dad carrying Marty, Ed and Liz are between us and them. Case pokes me in the ribs and gives me a raised eyebrow look. I shrug not really understanding what she is trying to communicate to me. I've never been good with that kind of stuff. Why can't she just tell me what it is I did wrong? Oh yeah because we aren't suppose to be dating because our parents are, and it probably has something to do with me harassing Ed and Liz. Oh well. We finally reach the quiet little Italian Bistro, and go inside. It is actually too nice for us. I mean it's more of a formal type of restaurant. Not somewhere you'd take a bunch of kids after they've been riding rides at the fair. But it's nice. We are seated and then Casey excuses herself to the bathroom. A few minutes later my cell phone vibrates in my pocket.

"Meet me in the woman's bathroom."

"I've got to go to the restroom too." I say excusing myself from the table and making my way towards the woman's bathroom. When I get there Casey is standing there peeking out the door. She lets me in and then shuts and locks the door behind me.

"What happened to keeping stuff low key?" She asks, and I can tell she is slightly pissed off.

"What?" I ask playing dumb like I don't know what she meant by that.

"I mean when you were harassing Ed and Liz to get lost on that Bench earlier." She says glaring at me slightly.

"I just wanted to be with you by myself. I like holding you, and we can't do that in front of Ed and Liz." I say trying to make her see what I thought was a good idea.

"Yeah well you made it a little obvious that you wanted to be alone with me. I'm not sure about Ed, but Liz will definitely pick up on it, and ask me about it later. What am I suppose to tell her?" Case asks getting way over worked about it.

I can't help myself I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me and kiss her. She snakes her arms around my neck and kisses me back with just as much passion and energy in the kiss as I was putting in. It was amazing. I've never felt like this with another girl. I pull away after a few minutes.

"I don't know what you could tell her, but I'm sure you will think of something, and if all else fails let the truth seep out. Ed and Liz can't be too harmful to us. They are bound to be attracted to one another as well." I say before kissing her softly on the lips again.

"I guess you're right. We should probably get back out there before they start to wonder." Case says pulling away from my embrace.

"I've got to go to the bathroom, so I'll be there in a second." I say walking with her towards the door. She peeks out to make sure no one is watching and I slip out of there and into the men's restroom quickly.

When I get back to the table everyone is waiting for me to order something. I choose to just get a pizza and a Pepsi. As we are waiting on our food, Dad and Nora exchange a look before starting a conversation.

"So, I know that I've always told you guys that I'd only remarry if I found that one person that was worth it." Dad started out, and Nora continued, "As have I said pretty much the same to you girls." They looked at all of us. "Well we have found that one person that is worth it, and we eloped last night."

"What?" Case and I both respond loudly.

"We eloped last night, that's why I wasn't home until this morning." Nora says looking at Case. Case glances from Nora, to Dad, and to me.

"You have known each other for what 48 hours. You didn't even introduce us to the perfect match and you married her. No offense Nora. I just I can't believe this." I say shaking my head.

"Well you better believe it. We will all be sharing a house in a few days time, and Casey and Liz will be switching to the new schools tomorrow." Dad says in reply.

"I can't switch schools. I'm captain of the squad this year. Mom this isn't fair!" Case says sounding like a little girl about to cry.

"Case you know very well that life isn't fair. I'm sure you will make friends at your new school. Besides Emma's cousin Emily goes there, and she is sure to be your friend." Nora says.

"We don't want to hear anymore arguing, it is how we feel this should be handled. You guys with adapt and everything will be great." Dad says holding onto Nora's hand and squeezing it as a reassurance to her and himself.

**OoOoO**

"I can't believe this is really happening." Case sends me a text.

"I know. This throws us into an awkward situation." I reply

"I don't think so. We just won't tell them. It won't be that bad."

"Case honestly how do you expect us to keep us a secret. I can hardly stand sitting next to you and not holding your hand."

"Well I don't know. We'll think of something. Or like you said we could just be flat out about it."

"I don't know. You are seriously not getting away from me though."

"Is that your way of being romantic ;)"

"Nope, just honest. I don't know how to explain my feelings for you compared to all the other people I've dated. You are different."

"A bad different?"

"No definitely not a bad different."

"Awe you really are more and more like Prince Charming every minute."

"Only for my Princess."

"Awe you are sweet. I'm going to bed. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, Hopefully I'll have classes with you. You'd definitely be a great distraction to have in class ;)"

"Night Prince Charming."

"Night Princess"

**OoOoO**

**A/N: Okay so I realize this is considerable shorter than the first chapter, but hey it's still longer than most of my story updates so be happy…just kidding…well kind of… ;) ! Be sure to hit that special designed lavender colored button at the lower left side of the page. It'll give us all KUDOS! Or Flames in the event that they are deserved! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tale Twists**

**By: missmiamya**

**Summary: What if Cinderella's dream man was none other than… read to find out! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if I did I definitely wouldn't be sitting here writing this...**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews personal thanks are at the bottom! I'm switching back and forth in points of view like each chapter it is Casey or Derek…later I might throw in a Ed or Liz point of view but it'll mostly be Casey or Derek thanks again. Be sure to review this one as well!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Casey's Pov**

I woke up early on Monday morning. We had to go withdraw from our school and go enroll in the schools Ed and Derek go to. I was looking forward to seeing Derek, but not necessarily starting at a new school. Let alone a Public school. I've only ever attended Catholic schools. I did wonder what it was like at Public schools, but never dreamed of ever actually finding out. I didn't like the idea of it. It was ridiculous. Why had they gotten married? Things were perfect before they told us they were married. I mean Derek and I well we are pretty much amazing together. I know I haven't known him any longer than mom and George knew each other so I'd be calling myself a hypocrite if I said that I love Derek, but honestly I think I do. He is such the right bad boy for me.

I took a quick shower and as I was brushing my hair my phone buzzed.

"Morning Princess."

"Morning Prince Charming." 

"Are you excited about starting at my school today?"

"Honestly No. I'm nervous, but at least I know I'll have you."

"What are we going to tell people at school when they find out later that we are step siblings?"

"Why do they ever need to know?"

"I guess you are right, but what if?"

"What if pigs had wings?"

"I guess you are right."

"Of Course I'm right. I'm Casey!"

"Such the self centered crazy pants!"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing…nothing at all ;)! Love You see you in a few hours."

"See you."

**OoOoO**

As we are withdrawing from our schools all of our friends are going to class. It is hard not to follow them as I see them passing outside the glassed in office. I want to be with Derek, but I don't want to be at that school. I don't want to be his step sister I mean okay I'll admit it is a little weird that we are together and now step siblings but I guess we could just push the latter of the two to the side. Step means your not really blood related. So it's okay isn't? I mean people marry their second cousins and even first cousins in some places around the world, which I'm actually really disturbed by but Step siblings that isn't so disturbing. I just won't pretend to be his step sister. It'll be one of those unspoken rules…like the not touching in front of our parents and little siblings, except Marty. Will she still be okay with this? I continue to have my internal battle of how to accept that I'm dating my Step Brother as we make our way to their schools to enroll and start school. Liz's school is the first stop and I just sit out in the car waiting for mom to finish up in there. My phone viabrates and I'm confused because everyone should be in class.

"Hey Princess Are you here yet?"

"Nope…Mom is enrolling Liz I'd say another half hour or so. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I am…I'm just to distracted to actually learn something."

"What could possibly distract you from learning?"

"You."

I don't reply to his text, but I smile spreads across my face. I throw all the thoughts of how it could be considered wrong that we are dating out the window. None of that matters at all anymore. I'm looking forward to being close to him. Getting to spend pretty much every second of every day together. I wonder how that'll affect our relationship. Man I really just need to stop being so negative. Everything will be fine. We are perfect together.

**OoOoO**

Mom comes back out to the car and we head over to register me. By the time it is all said and done it is my lunch period. That seems cool though. Hopefully Derek has my lunch period. That'll be great. I pull out my phone as I sit on a bench in the courtyard. As I'm typing I feel someone wrap their arms around my shoulders from behind me and is reading the text message.

"Hey Princess." Derek says kissing my neck. I smile as I lean back into his embrace.

"Hey" I say as he lets go and comes around the bench. I shut my phone and look at him.

"You hungry?" Derek asks sitting down next to me.

"Not really." I say smiling at him as he interlaces our fingers.

"I am starving. Wanna go to the cafeteria with me at least. I can introduce you to my friends."

"Are you sure that is a good idea? What if they come over to our house and you know find out we are Step siblings?"

"Well we could just be upfront with people. If they don't like that is their problem."

"Okay I guess. Are we going to tell Ed, Liz, Mom and George as well?"

"I don't know. Eventually, but I think moving in is enough for everyone right now."

"Yeah okay."

"Okay lets go get food before lunch is over."

I laugh as he drags me into the cafeteria. I'm slightly shocked to see Emily sitting at the table that we approach. I thought that she wasn't exactly in the cool group. Derek has a questioning look on his face as well as we approach the table.

"Hey Sam, Emily" Derek says before pulling me down to sit with him, "this is Casey."

"Hey Case, what are you doing here?" Emily asks a little to happy to see me. What exactly happened to her this weekend?

"Um I transferred schools this morning. My mom ugh got remarried." I say not sure of how to actually respond. I'm not sure how to come out and say I'm dating Derek, and our parents got married this weekend.

"Oh well it's good to see you." Emily says as she leans closer to Sam.

"Um Yeah, and I met Casey at my party the other night, and well we are together." Derek says answering Sam's unasked question.

"Oh right man," Sam says completely avoiding Derek's unasked questions. I'm sure he'll get it out of him later.

After going through the line with Derek I decide I am a little bit hungry, but I don't want to go back up there and those French Fries on Derek's tray look delicious. As he is looking around the cafeteria I snatch one and when he looks back at me he smiles.

"You little sneak" He says jokingly slapping my hand away from his tray as I was reaching for another one. We have a mini arm wrestling over the French fries before he finally places them within my reach as well as his. I grab his water and take a drink of it.

Emily and Sam look slightly cozy. But isn't Sam Derek's best friend. Why would Emily go out with him. I thought she was like in love with Derek. Wait why am I questioning it. That just means that I have Derek to myself and don't have to worry about Emily hating me. After all she is so much like Emma in all ways except she doesn't go to Catholic school and isn't a slut. Yeah I just called my best friend a slut. It's okay because it is the gods honest truth.

**OoOoO**

I compare schedules with Emily and Derek and Sam. I have one of them in all of my class which is great since I have no idea how to get around this school. Derek helps be find my locker before lunch is over and walks me to class before running off to his. Emily is in this class with me. This shall be interesting. I introduce myself to the teacher and the class and then sit down next to Emily. As the teacher begins to talk Emily passes me a notebook.

_So you and Derek?_

_**Yeah. Are you mad at me?**_

_Nope. I've come to realize that I will never be able to get him, and now that I have the next best thing I'm not really worried about it._

_**I'm glad you aren't mad. I'd be lost in this school with just Derek as a friend.**_

_Yeah I bet. How did Emma take you moving away?_

_**She came up and gave me a hug and said we'd see each other around. I think she is going to help me pack up tonight. We still haven't actually moved into George's house.**_

_George?_

_**Um Yeah.**_

_As in George Venturi, Derek's dad?_

_**Guilty. Do you think we are disgusting? We met before we knew our parents were dating let alone that they got married behind our backs.**_

_No. But do they know you guys are dating?_

_**No! I think they'd like kill us or something.**_

_I doubt it would go that far. Isn't that going to be extremely weird living together I mean._

_**Eh Probably for awhile but we will get use to it eventually. It'll be nice too though as long as we are sneaky about stuff.**_

_Yeah I bet it would be easy to get away with stuff, but hey at the same time you could have me stay over, Sam could stay over with Derek. Could work out great for me too :)!_

_**You are dirty minded ;)!**_

_Nah, just honest. Man what have we been doing in here all period? I haven't paid attention._

_**Me either. Probably not the best way to start out at this school. Lol**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.::Review Replies::.**

**sam-derevko- I'm pretty sure I get what you are saying. And don't worry it wont be like that. **

**The Beauty of Grace- Kudos to you for reviewing :)! Thanks!**

**Keriberi2003- Yeah this update should be sooner than the last one. Thanks for the review!**

**DancingPurpleHippo09- I agree why can't they actually hook up on the show…then again it is Disney and little kids do watch it guess it could be considered a bad situation. Haha anyways thanks for the review!**

**MegLiz716-Um…okay?! Lol I don't get what that has to do with anything but if it does bug you I guess I'll fix it…lol. Thanks for the review! **

**RAWR-IKICKBUTT- Thanks for the awesome review…were they like spelling errors or grammatical errors or what?! I like to know even though I usually just end up messing the same thing up over and over again. Haha Point stuff out though like specifics and I'll try to work on them! **

**OoOoO**

**A/N: Okay sorry for the short Chapter and if I missed anybody that reviewed. Continue with the reviews though. It is great encouragement to continue and eventually finish this fic!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tale Twists**

**By: missmiamya**

**Summary: What if Cinderella's dream man was none other than… read to find out! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if I did I definitely wouldn't be sitting here writing this...**

**A/N: **

**OoOoO**

**Derek's Point of View  
**

**OoOoO**

I'm excited that Case is at my school. But what is up with Sam and Emily. That is really just weird. Sam is sitting beside me in class and slides a note book over to me.

_So You and Casey, is this another 'Just getting in her pants' deal?_

_**No! I'm not sure what it is about her honestly, but I don't want to lose her.**_

_Oh right, and you've said that before._

_**I'm being serious. What is with you and Emily?**_

_Well after you ditched me at your own party the other night I saw Emily in her back yard in the hot tub and I went over there. In all honesty I've always kind of had a thing for her._

_**Whatever dude.**_

**OoOoO**

After school Casey and I are sitting out front waiting on Nora to pick her up. I have practice in a few minutes. As we sit there Case leans her head onto my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her and lean down to kiss her.

"So how was your first day?" I ask her

"The half of the day I was here it wasn't that bad. I just I'm confused. What we are doing…is it like wrong?" Casey asks me lifting her head from my shoulder and looking deep into my eyes.

"No of course not we were together before our parents where. We already talked about this. Did someone say something today?" I ask her confused.

"Yea, well no not really I told Emily she seems cool besides she is the closest person I have to Emma. It was just the way she reacted to it." Case says looking off into the distance.

"I don't know why, other than she's had that huge crush on me for years. Oh and maybe because of my reputation. Believe me though this is different. Never have I ever wanted to change my behavior for anyone until I saw you on Saturday." I say looking at Case as she studied the streets around us intently.

"I just I don't know. I like you a lot but living together, that is going to be odd." Case says looking down at her feet as she talks.

"Case, Nothing is going to be odd. We will have rules for ourselves. We will make it work. It has to work." I say placing my hand on her chin and forcing her to look at me. I see a slight tear running out of her eye and I wipe it away kissing her lips softly. "I have to go to practice. I'll see you later, and if you aren't staying there yet then I'll text you or something."

"Okay, there's my mom pulling this way anyways. Have fun at practice." Case says as she waves to me.

**OoOoO**

Later that night Nora was the one that ended up picking me up from practice. We had pizza yet again, in the midst of our newly chaotic house. Case was complaining about having to share a room with Liz. Apparently it's not fair that I have my own room, Ed has his own room, and Marty has her own room while they are shoved into a little tiny room. I'm willing to share with Case, but I know that isn't going to happen, so I'm going to put up a fight. Sure I know it'll piss her off that I'm not on her side, but I like to see her get worked up. Besides I know that eventually she will get her way because I will help her get her way. I want her to have everything she could ever want in this world. I don't think she realizes how exactly I feel about her yet. She will though. Eventually she will understand that I actually love her, and that that is something huge for me.

That night as everyone else was asleep I lay awake unable to sleep all I kept thinking of was how Case was crammed into the tiny room next to mine with Liz. That's when I saw a light come on in the bathroom. I snuck out to see that Case was sitting on the floor the bathroom door opened a crack and she seemed to be writing something. I snuck up to the door being really quiet and then knocked lightly on it as to not alarm her when I crept in. She quickly hid whatever she was writing and smiled up at me. I quietly shut the door behind me and slid down the wall beside her.

"Can't sleep." Case says answering my unasked question.

"Me either. Wanna go for a walk or something that usually helps me sleep." I say quietly.

"Sure. Just let me put this back into my cupboard I mean bedroom." Case says standing up and opening the door.

I wait for her to put whatever it was away and then take her hand and walk with her quietly down the stairs as to not wake Dad and Nora. As we walk out the door and pull it shut lightly behind us we both sigh in relief. We are out of the awkwardness of the house. I didn't realize how hard it was going to be. I mean I can barely stand to be in a room with Case and not touch her. I want to tell everyone about us, but I'm extremely afraid of how they are going to react to it. We look at each other and laugh slightly. It was so different outside those walls we were free. It was like we were new people completely or maybe inside was where we were the new people. We had laughed, joked, and touched up until the point when we found out our parents were dating and then things became strange, but this has to work. I can't deny Dad and Nora their love for each other but I also can't deny myself my true love.

I lead Case down the street and to the park. It wasn't your typical play ground park. Sure there was a section set apart for that, but there were trails that led into woods where there was a hidden pond and clearings. It was where I went when I needed to escape. It was my spot, but now I was sharing it with Casey. Much like I wanted to share my life with her. We sat down on the dock that led out into the pond. It was rickety but it was steady enough to hold us. Neither of us had bothered to put shoes on in the first place so we dangled our feet into the murky water. It was cool, but not cold. I leaned back and put on of my arms behind my head. Casey followed my lead laying on my chest as it were a pillow. As we lay there starring at the stars, I knew that I had to confess everything to Case, but was it too early to do such a thing? I didn't know nor did I care at that moment it just sort of all came spilling out.

"Case"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know how this has happened, but in the short couple of days I've known you I've fallen for you harder than I have any one else. I never bring anyone here with me, but you are different. This is my place, but I want it to be ours. I don't want anything to be just mine. I want to share my life with you from this moment on. I know you probably think I'm crazy, but I love you."

Case didn't really say anything in reply she simply moved her head so that she was looking up at me, and smiled. I wasn't sure what was going to happen or what she was going to say.

**OoOoO**

**A/N: Haha Okay so I know WTF?! I cut off at the weirdest spots…what did you think of this though?! Reviews are amazingly encouraging besides you get recognized in the next chapter:)**

**-Review Replies- **

**Mrs.Venturi: Thanks I'm glad you love it!**

**Mother-Fuckin-Princess: I'm sure your fics aren't bad. I'm glad you love this though. Thanks for the review!**

**  
keriberi2003: Thanks for the review…hope you continue to like it! **

**DancingPurpleHippos09: Thanks…I'm glad you like it!**

**The Beauty of Grace: thanks for the review!**

**Silverian Rose: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you love it!**

**Justcee: I'm definitely going to keep going…thanks for the review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tale Twists**

**By: missmiamya**

**Summary: What if Cinderella's dream man was none other than… read to find out! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if I did I definitely wouldn't be sitting here writing this...**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews personal thanks are at the bottom! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Casey's Pov**

I was shocked by how open and honest Derek was being with me. I'm no idiot, and I've heard plenty about how he's a huge player and bad news, but when he just confessed that he loves me I wasn't sure how to react. As long as I have lived I swore I wouldn't fall in love with the first guy I was in a real relationship with. Those never work out. But I've gone back on my word because well…

"I love you too." I whisper finishing my thoughts out loud. Derek leans over and kisses me. This kiss is more intense than the others we have shared. Not in a bad way like he's taking advantage of me just that it had more passion to it. It is truly amazing.

That kiss sealed the deal for me. I know there is no way he isn't the right guy for me. The one I am destined to spend my life with and as we lay here on this dock in the middle of the woods I know we are moving way to fast for people who just recently met, but we continue to move ahead. Our hands are roaming and I find my self tugging at the bottom of Derek's T-Shirt. He pulls away and looks deep into my eyes. Without actually saying anything he knows what is going on in my bed. He allows me to pull his shirt up and over his head. He then does the same with mine. We resume our previous kiss with each of our hands roaming. I feel Derek run his hands up my back and undo my bra. I allow him to remove it and then he moves from kissing my lips to kissing my neck softly to begin with, but he switches it to light bites and then sucks on it leaving dark marks along the way. I feel him run his hand up my sides and trail them back down again. He cautiously pulls away and looks at me as if asking permission. He captures my lips in another intense, passionate kiss as he cups my boobs in his hands. He is gentle as he moves his hands to the small of my back holding me tighter. My hands wonder to his belt buckle and I begin to undo it. He doesn't pull away this time. I move my mouth to his neck and return the dark hickeys he left on me. Only I trail mine all the way down to the top of his pants. Before I move back to his mouth pulling him into a deep kiss. His pants are slid off leaving him in only his boxers. He takes off my pants as well kissing me passionately as he hold me. I know we should stop but I don't want to so we don't.

I Slide my panties off and he takes his boxers off we are now laying naked bodies pressed together kissing on the dock. Our hands are also roaming again. My brain begins to race as I feel him getting hard. Before we go any further he again whispers.

"I love you" and I reply just as softly "I Love you."

He slides inside of me and goes slow. It hurts a little, but it feels good. It feels right. We both reach are climax at the same time and we stop, but he stays inside of me. We lay there wrapped around each other, he kisses my lips softly and I drift off into sleep.

**Derek POV**

After we reach our state of ecstasy together we continue to lay there, I can tell Case has fallen asleep. I don't want to wake her up but we should get back to the house. I gently slide out of her and kiss her softly. She clutches onto me tighter. I kiss her softly on the top of her head, then down to her cheek and finally to her neck. I move my mouth to her ear and whisper,

"Let's go home." She sighs but reaches for her clothes anyways. I watch as she slips her shirt on, and pulls her panties up. I grab my boxers and jeans pulling them on as she pulls her own pants on. When we are both dressed I slip my hand into hers and we start walking. I can feel her starring at me so I turn and look at her. She captures my lips in a deep kiss.

"Thanks" she whispers as she pulls away.

"For?" I ask slightly confused.

"Everything since I've met you. You really are amazing."

"Case don't say that." I say not trying to sound mad.

"Why you have treated me like a princess. Derek you are my amazing Prince. Don't' ever forget it. Okay?" She asks as she captures my lips again.

"Case I would be this way if it weren't for you." I say kissing her again.

"I know" she says in her cocky Case way.

We walk the rest of the way home and climb the stairs. Case leads me to my own room and closes the door behind us. She rummages through my dresser as I strip down to my boxers. She grabs a pair of basketball shorts and one of my undershirt tank top things, and puts them on sliding into bed next to me. I wrap my arms around her as she lays closer to me. She kisses me softly before drifting off to sleep. Everything about tonight has been amazing.

**Casey POV**

The next morning I wake up in Derek's bed, in his clothes and in his arms. I smile replaying last nights events in my head. I continue to lay there until I realize we have school, and that Lizzie is probably up and wondering where I am. I move out of Derek's grip and he wakes up immediately pulling me back down against him. I giggle as he pins me down to the bed and kisses me.

"Der, come on we have to get ready for school, and they are probably wondering why I wasn't the first one up and in the kitchen this morning." I say trying to squirm away from him.

"But Case," he tries protesting but I manage to get away from him and am in the bathroom before he can protest. I purposely left the door unlocked, and he slipped in behind me. I saw him in the mirror and could tell he was sad, but then we both were strip out of our clothes and in the shower.

He pinned me against the shower wall and kissed my neck. "Derek, please stop, or I might not be able to stop when we need to."

"Fine, but later there will be a lot of making up for this!" he said faking being mad.

I smile and innocently say "maybe."

He pouts as we finish up in the shower. I disappear into my room quickly and get changed for school realizing that my money and chapstick are in my jeans in Derek's room. I sneak into his room as he is singing and dancing in his boxers. I bust up laughing and he gives me a dirty look.

"What are you doing?" Derek asks.

"I forgot that my jeans were in here. Cute dance moves." I say smiling at him.

"Shut up."

"No I'm being serious I like it," I say smiling at him before imitating him. He tackles me and I fall onto his bed.

"You are such a brat." He says as he tickles me.

"Derek, Casey are you guys ready for school yet?" I hear mom yell up the stairs.

"I should go down there, while you finish getting dressed."

"See you in a minute." He says as I exit his room and run down the stairs.

"Smasey! I saw you and Smerek sleeping together!" Marty says loudly as I enter the kitchen mom's back is to us but she turns around quickly at Marty's announcement, and at that moment Derek comes down the stairs.

"What did you just say Marty?" Mom asks again.

"Smasey and Smerek were SLEEEEPPPING together." Marty says emphasizing the word sleeping.

"We will talk about this later." Mom reassures us as we make a quick exit.

"Uh-Oh!" Derek says as we climb into his jeep and head to school.

**Later that night…**

We walked into the house later after Derek's hockey practice which I went to with Emily. I was really just not looking forward to going home. As we enter everyone is sitting on the couch waiting on us. We both looking wearily at each other, with our fingers interlaced we make our way closer to the family. Derek's chair is the only place to sit free so I opt for Marty sitting on my lap. Mom and George begin to drown on about how they realize this was a major change, and they are glad we are all taking it so well. They then turn the younger kids free and allow them to go to their rooms. They lecture us about how they know we must be attracted to each other, but that there will be rules if we are going to be dating. One of them was we aren't aloud to share a bed. That was probably going to be the hardest to get use to. I argued that it would solve the bedroom situation, but they definitely didn't like that idea. So we agreed, but I secretly new it wasn't going to stick in the rules long. They also said that they had talked to the younger kids, who agreed it was weird, but that they didn't really mind. Everything was going to be perfect.

_**A/N: this is definitely the end of this story…I know disappointing to some…a relief to others. I hope you liked it. That little lavender rectangle is begging you to click it ;) haha just kidding, but reviews are great they will make me want to write more :)!**_

**OoOoO**

**Review Replies**

**OperaGirl1: Yes She is very lucky to have someone as hot as Derek :)! Thanks for the review!!!**

**SilverianRose: I hope it gets interesting…I haven't really planned this out considering when I first started I had a one shot in mind and then I started writing and didn't stop :)!!! Thanks for the review!**

**Keriberi2003: Yes confessions such as those have to have cute moments!!! And I hope you like the reply Casey gave!!! Thanks for the review!**

**DancingPurpleHippo09: Aww thanks!**

**KRB: Aww thanks for the compliment…I'm not sure that I'm really good but thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**The Beauty of Grace: Aww thanks…hope you still think it's sweet!!! Thanks for the review!**


End file.
